love of friendship
by KillingTheShadows101
Summary: love is in the air but with all that love some hearts are going to break in the day of love (valentines special) two-shot


**This is a two-shot starting on Valentine's Day and ending whenever I finish, hope you like it. I wanted this to be just a one-shot but I didn't have the time and rushed a little. Also, I plan to make a full-size OK KO fanfic when the series has grown a bit more. Tell me what you think and leave a review?**

Ch 1 Love of a pure friend

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was high in the sky, the pterodactyls wear singing all as Mr. Gar looked out the window with a smile on his face. Turning around Gar then looked at his watch as saw it was almost time to open up the plaza. Clearing his throat Gar was going to start the day with a roll call.

"ENID!" Mr. Gar yelled in his usual demanding and gruff voice.

In a purple puff of smock, Enid showed up standing at attention ready for whatever Mr. Gar had in store for her.

"Here sir!"

"RADICLES!"

The door to the toilet room busted open as Radicles had kicked it open then using his levitation powers flew out of the toilet room with a long sheet of toilet paper stuck on his right foot. Landing right beside Enid as he saluted with both Mr. Gar and Enid giving him an odd look.

"Did you even wash your hands?" Enid asked Rad but got no response.

Digging into her back pocket Enid pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and tossed it at Rad. She tossed it at him instead of simply handing it to him because she didn't want to touch him or vice versa.

"Thanks, Enid" Rad thanked Enid as he caught the hand sanitizer.

Pooping to bottle open and squeezing a nice big blob of the sanitizer in his hands and rubbed then both together vigorously leaving no nock of cranny un-sanitized. With his hands now clean, more or less so. Rad tried to hand back the hand sanitizer to Enid but she just waved it off not wanting it back.

"You keep it, I've got a spar"

For a split second Rad took this as an insult at first as his hands weren't that dirty, he thinks. But after that split second passed Rad being Rad just shrugged his shoulders.

'Eh, free hand sanitizer' he thought as he pocketed the hand sanitizer in his back pocket.

Seeing this unpleasant moment pass Mr. Gar cleared his throat and was going to continue his roll call

"KO!"

"…"

Mr. Gar waited for OK to give his usual happy go lucky "here Mr. Gar" but he heard none of it. Looking around the Bodega Mr. Gar was a little bit worried that OK had not answered to his roll call like he always did.

"Ah, is OK sick or something?"

"I saw him come in today so he should be here in the bodega. What about you Rad, have you seen OK?"

"Last I saw of him before I had to take care of my more *cough, cough* urgent matters"

"Gross"

"It's a natural bodily function, Enid!" Rad argued "anyways before I did my business, I saw the little Squirt in the break-room writing some stuff down in a notebook. Maybe he's still in there, also he seemed very engrossed in it so maybe he didn't notice roll call today"

With nothing to really lose all three of them went to the break-room to see if KO was really there and as Mr. Gar open the door and lo and behold KO was there. He was simply sitting there with a pen and notepad in hand scribbling away without a care in the world.

"KO!" Mr. Gar called out to OK.

The sudden yelling of his name caused KO to jump out of his seat a little even making him lose grip of the pen he was using. Looking behind him KO saw Enid, Rad and Mr. Gar looking straight at him with a sigh of relief on their face.

"Ah, hi guys" KO greeted "did I miss something?"

"Yeah" Rad answered "you missed roll call for the first time since you started working here. Got to say I didn't think you had it in you bad boy" Rad teased but soon found the back of his head slapped in by Enid.

"Rad! Stop being a bad influence on KO. And KO, we came to see if you were alright. We got pretty worried that you didn't answer roll call"

"Oh, sorry guys, sorry Mr. Gar" KO apologized.

"That's okay KO. You just had me worried for a little bit back there. Anyways, why didn't you answer roll call when I shouted your name?"

"I was just making some plans for tomorrow because you know. It's going to be Valentine's Day"

"Yes I know KO, that's why today's roll call is special. Come you two might as well sit down for this meeting I suppose"

As the three sat down with KO, Mr. Gar explained that since tomorrow is Valentine's Day they will have to start decorating the bodega to match the seasonal event. Suffice to say only KO was happy about the redecoration while Rad and Enid only saw this as more work.

With Rad, it meant having to move crates upon crates of chocolates, teddy bears, valentine cards and other special Valentine goods. The amount of shelf stocking alone would be a nightmare and then the next day he'd have to restock the shelves with all the normal goods again.

On the other hand, Enid hated it because she knew that she would be the one responsible for hanging up all the decorations inside the bodega. The only Brightside to this is that she knew KO would most likely help her out. Oh who was she kidding, KO would do most of the decorations. Just looking over at KO she sees the vigor in his eyes. She kind of felt bad that she was putting that much work on KO but then again KO does look like he'll enjoy it so that's something, right?

Oh and let's not forget the customers that'll be coming into the bodega to buy their Valentine's Day supplies. First off are the lovey-dovey couples, these are the people who couldn't keep their lips to themselves for more than two minutes and would constantly call each other by their pet names and they would not care who saw or heard them.

Enid found this to be very gross and an eyesore but if she was being honest with herself she was kind of jealous of this. She was afraid to show this much affection in public with her girlfriend Red Action as she finds this sort of action embarrassing. That and she felt Red Action would want to push for something more physical than just kissing. Now don't get it wrong she did want to do it but not so quickly in the relationship. She wanted her first time to be something special and meaning full.

The second type of customer was just your average day customer that would just come in and buy whatever they needed and leave. The only difference was that they bought Valentine's Day products for their love interest. This was the type of customer she loved the most. They just buy what they need and leave her to go back to slacking off again. They don't ask how her day went or bother her with meaningless questions they just got what they came for and went off to wherever they needed to be.

The third type of customer was the one Enid hated the most and that was the ones that ask her what they should be getting their boyfriend or girlfriend. Not really caring what they should get, Enid just tells them to get the basic flowers and chocolate combination. This however never really goes well, as they may second guess themselves whether or not this is the right thing to get or the more common and more annoying trope of asking her is this really what she would want her boyfriend/ girlfriend to get her.

"Okay slackers now that's all explained and everyone knows what they're doing for today and for tomorrow GET BACK TO WORK!" Mr. Gar yelled so loud it blows Rad, Enid and KO were blow out of the break-room and into the main area.

Picking themselves up and dusting themselves off them then proceeded to their designated work section. With Rad heading into the back to unload the crates from the truck and then do stock. While KO and Enid were decorating the bodega. Well, mostly just KO as Enid was just sitting behind the counter on her phone texting her girlfriend Red Action.

After Enid texted Red Action a few times with no replies which she found to be very strange as Red Action always replies to her texts. Enid simply shrugs thinking her girlfriend is most likely doing something she put down her phone and looked over to KO to see how he was doing. KO was still busy hanging up the Valentine's Day decorations with a clear smile on his face. After a solid 5 minutes of just watching KO working Enid decided to break the mundane boredom, she was feeling.

"Hey, KO" Enid called out to KO to grab his attention.

"Yeah, Enid you need something"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Enid, what do you need to ask?"

"Before back in the break-room you were writing something in your notepad right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You were making plans for Valentine's Day right?"

"Yeah"

"Were you planning something for your valentines?"

"Yeah, I was"

"Aww~ that sweet KO" Enid cooed "Who is it?"

"Oh~ someone that's close to my heart"

Enid smiled, she already knew who the most likely candidate for KO's affection and that was Dendy. Those two were practically inseparable and just had good chemistry with each other. The only other person Enid could think that could be OK's Valentines would be his mum.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No, you'll just have to until tomorrow"

"Or better yet. I could just tickle you until you tell me" Enid stated as she got up from her seat and approached KO with her hands raised ready to grasp KO and tickle him.

"No! Enid, stay back" OK begged as Enid approached him

"Okay, I'll stay back if you want. But first, tell me who your Valentine is"

"NEVER!" KO yelled out in defiance.

"Don't say I didn't give you a choice"

Enid lunges at KO but KO was quick on his feet as he jumps away to the side only narrowly able to avoid being caught. KO evidently makes a break for the back room where Rad is in the hopes he could help save him from Enid. However, before KO had reached the door a purple poof of smock poofed in front of him revealing a shadow clone of Enid blacking him.

Reacting fast, KO back away just quick enough that he didn't run into the clone but soon he saw more poofs of purple smock pooping around him. The smock now clear KO saw he was now surrounded by Enid clones and with only one chance of escape.

KO power jumps into the air thinking that he could escape by busting out through the ceiling and onto the roof. As KO was nearing the ceiling he saw Enid, the real one above him and with no warning kicks him back down. However, Enid was not that horrible of a person so just before KO slammed into the ground the Enid clones managed to catch him in their arms, giving KO a soft landing.

This small act of kindness was very short lived as it came with a double meaning. Sure, KO was spared a hard landing on the ground but he was now caught by Enid's clones. Looking at their faces KO saw the devilish smile they all had.

"Ah, thanks for the save guys. Y-you can put me down now"

"Oh sure we will KO, but first why don't you first tell us who your valentines is?"

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow?"

Enid as well as her clones paused and thought about it for a second in a joking way before all simultaneously saying "No" in unison and then started to tickle KO until he told them his valentines.

"Stop! Hehehehehe Stop! Please, I'm hehehehe I'm going to pee my heheheheheheheh self!"

"Then tell me who your valentines are KO and this will all stop"

"No! hehehehehehe"

"Fine, then I'll just keep going until you…" Enid couldn't finish her sentence as the door to Mr. Gar office was punched opened as he came outside to see what all this laughter was about.

"What in blazes is going on here?! And why are you two slackers slacking off?! Get back to work!" Mr. Gar bellowed.

With the order to get back to work Enid dis-spelled her shadow clones causing KO to fall to the ground with the real Enid walking back to her counter but not before giving some departing works for KO.

"you got lucky today KO but next time I ask to tell me something to better because Gar can't save your bacon all the time" Enid joked "can't wait to see what you've got planned for tomorrow"

Picking himself off the ground and straighten himself out KO looked towards Mr. Gar with a nice big smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Gar. I wouldn't have lasted a minute longer if you hadn't shown up and saved me" KO thanked.

Mr. Gar raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what was happening but smiled never the less and rubbed KO on the head.

"No worries KO, always glad to help but now seriously get back to work" Gar ordered as he went back into his office.

As the day went on Enid made no more attempt to have KO tell her his valentines as she was now swamped with customers wanting to buy things. KO went back to finish the valentine's day decoration around the bodega as he constantly glancing over at Enid to make sure she didn't try sneaking up on him. Rad was mostly still stocking the selves with the occasional nap here and there until work was over for the day.

When it was just about closing time and most of the other stores were already closed for the day Rad came out from the back storage area with his van keys in hand and saw Enid ready to leave as well.

"Hey Enid, need a lift today? I'm heading over to my chiropractor today and it's on the way past your house"

"Thank Rad that's nice but I'm not heading home. I'm going over to Red Actions places to see how she's going"

"Not just going there to give her some special early Valentine's Day loving"

"No you ding dong I'm just going to… you know hang out with her. Watch a home movie, snuggle up with her and just talk"

"That sounds so boring and lame"

"Hey don't hate me because I can get some if I wanted too, unlike you"

"That's a low blow Enid, low blow. But I am going to say this one's, maybe more if I feel like it. Hot"

"Pervert"

"What did you expect Enid. I'm a young healthy, active and attractive male hero with a very intuitive imagination"

"Don't you mean perverted imagination? Also, would it really kill you to have some form of class when speaking?"

"Whatever Enid, at least I have good taste in who I go out with"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you have terrible taste in relationships, I mean besides me of course. You just simply passed up a once in a lifetime relationship with me"

"I don't have terrible taste in relationships Rad"

"Oh yeah, let me make a list Elodie, Red Action…"

"You"

"Fine add me to the list if you want it's only proving my point you know"

"No, it proves that two-thirds of my relationships have ended badly. Red has done nothing to hurt me and she never well"

"Oh poor naive Enid, you can't even see what's right in front of you"

"You don't even know her like I do!"

"I know enough"

"Oh, and what would that be, Rad?!"

"Enid, she runs away from her problems her own team that had included her previous girlfriend so hard she traveled back in time to get away from them. Enid, I may at time realize that I'm not all that hot but I am still your friend and believe it or not I care"

Enid just stood there in her place. Hearing this Enid could feel that Rad was being very genuine for a change. But that still did not make her lose faith in Red.

"Whatever Rad I'm going now, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow too" Rad watched as Enid walked away in the general direction of Red's house with a frown on his face the further she walk away "and good luck and I hope I'm wrong"


End file.
